Who Knew?
by The Azul Soul Lilly
Summary: If you loved my original 'Who Knew' FanFic then this revision is for you! Chapter 2 is actually the revised version, please read the original and the updated one and tell me what you think. Is it better? Worse? Let me know! Rated M for language... -WARNING: Use Bad Language-
1. Original

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or the song "Who Knew" By Pink.

This is a song I like listening to, and everytime I've listen to it, I think about Bulma, Vegeta and Yamcha...If you listen to it, then you might hear it too...Enjoy...

------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

**Who Knew**

_**you took my hand  
you showed me how  
you promised me you'd be around  
uh huh  
that's right  
i took your words  
and i believed  
in everything  
you said to me  
yeah huh  
that's right**_

"You said you would never do this again! You promised! YOU PROMISED ME!!" I yelled at him again, tears threatening to shed, but I held them back. "I thought you ment it this time!" Still I held back many tears.

"Look! I told you! She was just a friend! Nothing more! Maybe if you were't so jelouse, you'de see that!" I heard him yell at me. "It's not like I'm doing anything wrong! If anyone should be angry here it should be me! Vegeta freaken lives here now! How do I know your not cheating on me with that monster!"

"First of all! I don't think you make out with every friend you have! Second, I'm not jelouse, I'm furious that you would do this behind my back again! Third, Vegeta is not a monster! He hasn't done anything wrong since his decission to stay here! Fourth and lastly, I would never cheat on someone I loved!" How long could I hold it? How long? How long till these tears spill out? No, I cannot cry for him anymore, no longer, it ends now, the pain, the heart break, the betrayle, it ends today. "It's over! It's over for good Yamcha! Do you hear me? OVER!!!" I try not to look at him, knowing that if I do, I will regret what I have said.

"Bulma please, I'm sorry...I'll..I'll change, honestly." Not the first time he's told me that, not the first, but it will be the last. "Give me another chance please, come on babe." I saw him come near me, so I took a step back.

"Get out Yamcha."

"But Babe-"

"GET OUT NOW!" I looked up at him angrily, no way I was going to take him back.

"Fine, I'll go." He said quietly, then I saw as he walked out of the garden and dissapeared into the night sky. Then, then it was time. I let it out, I fell on the ground and let my tears of pain sink to the ground just as the rain would.

_**if someone said three years from now  
you'd be long gone  
i'd stand up and punch them up  
cause they're all wrong  
i know better  
cause you said forever  
and ever  
who knew**_

How long have I've been crying now? No, no more tears. I picked myself up and went to the kitchen, maybe some tea would help. My eye's still red from crying, my throat sour from yelling. I'm alone now, no one cares, I am, unessasary. My destiney is clear, I am to be alone the rest of my life, maybe it's better this way, it's for the best. A deep voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I entered the kitchen. That voice belonged to a dark figure sitting at the table, spikey black, muscular body, and of course, those onix hard eyes.

"What's wrong, another one of those fights with your stupid weakling of a boyfriend?" He was being sarcastic, I know it, but I couldn't help but be glad that he was here.

"Not anymore, It's over." I went over to the stove and put a pot of water on. I heard him laugh, why must he laugh at my pain? Why?

"It wont last long, in a few weeks he'll be back begging for you to take him back, and like last time, you will." He kept laughing, please stop, please stop laughing.

Was he right? No. "This time it's over." My voice was so dark, so cold, it couldn't help but make him stop laughing. I turned around to face him, looked him straight in the eye. "I'm tired of being betrayed, I want it to end. Besides, I'm better off alone anyways." I broke eye contact, why am I telling him this? Vegeta doesn't care, he just thinks I'm even more weak now. Why can't I just dissapear? Dissapear so I wont feel anymore pain.

"So that's is, the weakling human breaks your heart and you decided to give up on everything. I don't even know what you saw in a weakling like him."

"He wasn't always like that." I heard the water boiling, I grabbed a cup and pored the water into it, then walked over and sat across the table from Vegeta. "We used to walk along the beach, hand and hand. Yamcha would always be there when I was feeling down or needed someone." a short pause. "He used to tell me he'd always be there for me, that he would never let anyone hurt me, but I guess, I guess things change...Now I know that that isn't truth, I thought I could still call him a friend, but now I don't even know."

_**remember when we were such fools  
and so convinced and just too cool  
oh no  
no no  
i wish i could touch you again  
i wish i could still call you friend  
i'd give anything**_

"Well you sertainly are a weakling, crying your eyes out for a man that doesn't know how to appericiate what he has." This made me turn up to look at him, and I saw him looking back at me. "He's an idiot, you shouldn't shed tears, it's better to not see you that way." He reached his gloved hand and placed it to my face, then whipped the tear away.

"Vegeta..." The name barley left my mouth.

"Your friends knew it wouldn't last, that so called best friend of your's, Kakorot tried to warn you, yet you didn't listen." He was right, Goku had tried, but she just got mad at him and ignored him. What know? What is this feeling I have towards Vegeta? Love? Can I be in love with Vegeta?

"Why? Why are you telling me this, why are you being so kind to me?"

"Maybe, maybe because I don't like to see you like this." Did he mean it? Did he mean what he just said? Does he love me? Can he love me? "I heard your whole argument, he called me a monster, and you defended me. Why would you do that?"

"I don't think your a monster, that's why. I know you've done bad things in the past, but that was in the past." I took a sip of my tea and then set it down. "What has been done cannot be undone, and there's nothing we can do about that now is there." A sweet smile appeared on my face, I had never thought I would be having a conversation with Vegeta like this. "Like my relationship with Yamcha, if I had never agreed to be his girlfriend, I would of never gotten hurt this way. Afterall, he told me we would be together forever, and now look at where we're at. Besides, I'm better of alone anyways." I could feel as the pain returned, threatening to overtake me completely.

"Foolish Earthing, count your blessings women, be glad you won't have to put up with him any longer. You'll fine another, maybe one close, closer than you think."

"Huh?" This made me look up, was he saying that he...he...

_**when someone said count your blessings now  
for they're long gone  
i guess i just didn't know how  
i was all wrong  
they knew better  
still you said forever  
and ever  
who knew**_

I saw Vegeta get up, he just stood there. "Where are you going?" The answer was so odvious.

"I have training women, what else, I don't have time to spend anymore time talking to you." I watched him leave the kitchen, he has been so kind. Did he get hurt in training? No that couldn't be it. I don't know how long I had been waiting there but all the time I spent thinking about what Vegeta had said. _You'll fine another, maybe one close, closer than you think_. I finally decided to get up and start heading to my room for a shower and then head off to bed. Entering my room I noticed it was 9:51, not as late as I'd thought it would of been. I kept the thoughts of Yamcha locked up and instead thought more of Vegeta.

_**yeah yeah  
i'll keep you locked in my head  
until we meet again  
until we  
until we meet again  
and i won't forget you my friend  
what happened**_

Walking out of the shower, I got into my silk pijamas but before heading to bed, I decided to walk out onto the balconey. Once outside, I could hear the humming comming from the Gravity Machine, no dought that Vegeta was in there training hard to become a Super Saiyan. "You better not hurt yourself Vegeta, if you do, I'll be mad." Standing there just staring at the stars I recall something. _That boy, he said that in three years, two androids would attack._ I let the thought pass, I walked over to my bed, got under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

_**if someone said three years from now  
you'd be long gone  
i'd stand up and punch them out  
cause they're all wrong and  
that last kiss  
i'll cherish  
until we meet again**_

Little did I know, someone was know outside, watching me enter the land of dreams, someone that cared, someone that was afraid to let there guard down. _One year and a half to go, that's when these so called androids will appear. Not just that, by the end of the three years, you will have already been mine women. Only mine. _

_**and time makes  
it harder  
i wish i could remember  
but i keep  
your memory  
you visit me in my sleep  
**_

A smile spread across his face, he was going to make sure she didn't make the same mistake again of being with that weakling, he vowed or he wasn't the Prince of Saiyans.

_**my darling  
who knew  
my darling  
my darling  
who knew  
my darling  
i miss you  
my darling  
who knew  
who knew**_

--------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go, my first Songfic. Hope you like it, I know it's a bit confusing, but hopefuly, you didn't get to confused. I have no computer right now so I have to sneak and get on the computer during my Computer class...It might take me a while to update on "Born Between Two" but please, review and I hope you like my stories...- A Dios...-


	2. Revision

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is owned by Fuji TV, Funimation TV and Akira Toriyama... Unfortunately since they don't wanna share the Dragon Ball Z rights with me, I have to sit silently in my room and write FanFics about it instead. (crying into a tissue) Why is this world so cruel to me? I'm a simple girl with simple tastes, is that so wrong? (blows nose)

_**Special Thanks:** I would love to thank the 8 people who actually bothered to review the original and those of you who added it as one of your favorites, this one is for you guys! Memememe, Jamee-Lee, Hannibal Lecter787878, Musette Fujwara, Kagome (my fantastic sister), Elisabpshady, frogBISCUITS and DBZlovestories. Thank You guys for reviewing, I know it has been a long time but I hope yo enjoy this! And to all of those who favorited it, this is for you too so Thank You so much! Also dedicate to my great friend and FanFic Mentor, Sarah, check out her stories (bimbosurfchicksarah) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Who Knew?**

_**You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh, that's right**_

"How could you do this to me? Why Yamcha? Tell me why! You said you would never do it again! You promised me… YOU PROMISED ME!" I couldn't believe we were having this argument yet again. "Answer me!"

_**I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh, that's right**_

"Bulma babe, I'm sorry! I know I screwed up again, but I really do love you, please. Let's not argue about a stupid little mistake." He made an attempt to reach out towards me, but I took a step back.

"Don't you dare touch me you two-timing bastard!" I yelled back at him, I could feel my eyes water, tears threatening to shed but I refused to let them fall, "I thought, that this time for sure, you would change, you even said you did. I was a fool." I felt a few tears run down my cheeks but I was quickly able to blink them away. With a calm and steady voice, I continued "I risked my life on Namek for you, to collect the dragon balls and wish you back. And for what? So you can run off with the nearest tramp?"

"I know what I said but Bulma, you've got to understand that I'm a man with certain physical needs and well you-"

"Oh so this is my fault now? Why because I won't put out? Well I'm sorry but unlike you I have what is commonly known as self respect!"

"Look, we've been together for ten plus years, don't you think it was about time we did something to prove our love towards each other?" he demanded, "I waited patiently but you know what, I can only wait for so long. Besides I already told you, she meant nothing; she was just an easy way to relieve stress."

"So you threw away 'our love' for nothing?"

"Agh! That's not what I meant and you know it! I hate it when you overreact!" He smacked his forehead and turned away from me. "You can be such a drama queen sometimes."

"Overreacting?" I asked in disbelief, "you think I'm overreacting?" venom was evident in my voice, "I walked in on you having sex with another woman! How the hell should I react? Especially when this isn't the first time I've caught you." He turned back towards me his eyes met with mine, his lips moved as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out.

Then finally, "how do I know you aren't doing the same?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon? What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded

"How do I know you and Vegeta haven't been fucking behind my back?" It caught me off by surprise, my anger boiled even hotter. "You might say that you untouched, but why the fuck should I believe you?" Our gaze intensified, neither of us blinking, "Vegeta's been living here for the past year and may I mentioned, he also lived here while I was dead. How do you know you two weren't fucking each other?" I was about to respond when he cut me off, "I've seen how you look at him, how you act around him. If you ask me, you act a little too friendly towards that monster, have you forgotten? He's the one who killed me in the first place, yet you said you dreamt you kissed, him, dreamt about the man who murdered me and your friends!"

"It was a stupid dream for god sakes! I can't control what I dream! And nothing remotely closed to that has ever happened between me and Vegeta. Do you know why I act the way I do towards Vegeta?" I asked but gave him no time to respond, "Because I respect him, yes I know what he's done in the past, it's filled with nothing but bloodshed and pain. But all that's in the past, it can't be changed or easily forgotten." I took a deep breath then and pushed some of my lose bangs over my ear, "he didn't have the freedom to make his own decisions back then but he does now, since his stay here, he's done nothing to endanger anybody." I could see one of Yamcha's eye twitch at my words, "sure he makes threats to kill me or one of the employees, but he never follows through."

His fists tightened, the white in his knuckles was almost the color of bone, "you're defending him?" he demanded, "what the fuck is wrong with you?" Suddenly, before I realized what was going on, I was against the wall, Yamcha's hands on both sides of me and his body pressed firmly against mine. "He's a cold hearted manipulative murderous bastard Bulma, can't you see? He's making you his puppet."

"You don't know what you're saying" I stated.

He laughed in disbelief, "You really are stupid and naïve Bulma. For someone who claims to be a genius, you can be a real idiot."

At this, I ducked under his arms and made my way towards the living room door and opened it, "I think it's time for you to leave Yamcha." He didn't move, just remained in the same place with his hands resting at his sides. "It's over Yamcha, and this time it's for good." He turned around and hesitantly made his way towards me. I bent my head slightly down and directed my gaze onto the floor, I didn't want to see his face in fear that I might regret my decision."

He stopped right beside me, "Bulma please, I'm sorry...I'll...I'll change, honestly." His voice sounded so hurt and honest but then again, so did the last time. "Just give me another chance please, come on babe."

I shook my head in response without taking my eyes away from the floor; I knew if I looked at him now, I would undoubtedly make yet another mistake. So with a cold and steady voice, I responded, "Get out Yamcha."

"But Babe-"

"GET OUT!" I looked up at him angrily, his eyes wide with shock. I saw him shiver and turn his gaze outside the door into the cold night.

"Fine." He said quietly, "Good-bye Bulma." I saw him walk off into the middle of the yard where he then powered up and took off into the night sky.

I shut the door and leaned my back against it, that's when I felt it. My knees became weak and I finally allowed myself to cry. My knees gave way and I slide down onto the cold marble floor, loud sobs escaped my lips. I didn't care if anyone heard me, not that there was anyone around to hear me to begin with. I was alone.

_**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
'Cause they're all wrong**_

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there, just crying my eyes out but it felt like an eternity. Images flashed through my mind of all the memories Yamcha and I had shared, when we first met, when we first started dating and all our crazy and fun dates. I was beginning to regret my decision, but then I remembered why the choice I made was good. All the times he had called and canceled on their dates because something came up when in reality, he was just cheating on her with other women. _'I deserved someone better, someone who will love me, cherish me and be faithful to me. I deserve happiness.' _But still, Yamcha and I had so much history together, I was sure he would eventfully mature and ask me to marry him, but now. More tears rolled down my cheeks.

_**I know better  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew?**_

I finally made an attempt to pick myself from the floor. I felt drained both physically and emotionally, I wasn't even so sure if I'd make it to my room. I made my way towards the kitchen, my throat hurt and felt dry from all the yelling. A glass of water seemed like a good idea right now and it was far closer than my room.

As I reached the kitchen I began to feel uneasy, heard footsteps behind me but when I turned they stopped and saw nothing. I stepped inside, not bothering to turn on the lights. My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, they hurt and turning on the light would only irritate them more. Aimlessly I made my way towards the refrigerator; somehow I managed to open it and pulled out a bottle of water.

A deep voice suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts. I felt my right eye twitch; there was only one person that voice could belonged to. "It seems you had another skirmish with that weakling mate of yours." I turned my attention to the owner of the voice. Vegeta. I couldn't see his face, in the dark, but I could clearly make out the silhouette of his dark figure standing in front of the balcony door. I could tell he had his arms crossed over his chest and even if I couldn't see it in the dark, I knew he had a smirk on his face.

"Not now Vegeta," I sighed tiredly, "I'm tired."

"Really now?" I blinked and he was in front of me, at arm's length. "So tell me, what was it about this time?" He was close enough that I could barely make out the lines in his face.

"What do you care?" This got a grunt from him; he walked towards the door and turned on the lights. I immediately closed my eyes at the brightness, when I opened them he was still by the door, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't." he stated coldly. We just stood there saying nothing; I stared at him in irritation. It seemed to amuse him because this got a chuckle out of him, was he laughing at me? "It won't last long; in a few weeks he'll be back begging you to take him back. We both know you'll take him back, like the last time and the time before that."

"You're wrong," I replied as coldly, I took a couple of steps towards him but stopped a few feet away. "He betrayed me," I paused, looking at him in the eye, "I caught him with another woman in bed." He just stared back at me with that rock solid face, his onyx eyes held no emotion of any kind. The silence was annoying me, "Well?"

"About time you figured it out women." He commented, a smirk spreading across his lips once more. His dark onyx eyes bore into mine, I felt run down my spine; I hated it when he looked at me this way since I knew he was mocking me. "Genius my ass."

I felt my temper rise, "No one asked for your opinion VE-GE-TA! Argh!" I turned my attention away from him and to the water bottle in my hands. "I'm better off alone anyway," I said mostly to myself, I made my way towards the door with my head down. I was almost out into the hallway when I felt something grip my arm tightly, a little too tightly. "That hurts," I groaned, the hold loosened up a bit.

"You aren't going anywhere women. Not yet." I sighed and rolled my eyes, "it is not as if I care about you or anything but with that dark cloud floating over your head, I don't trust you to be by yourself. How do I know you won't do something stupid? If you get hurt then there won't be anyone to fix the Gravity Machine and tend to my needs." His voice was still empty, I felt a vain throbbing in annoyance, "If you are going to allow that fool to mess with your emotion then you are even weaker and pathetic than I thought."

Was he trying to make me feel better? I tried to pull my hand away but to no avail, I lifted my head up and looked at him, scanning his face then I looked over at the table. "Can I at least sit down?" I asked exhausted, he loosened his grip on me and walked towards the table sitting down in one of the chairs. I followed him and sat across from him, my hands in front of me on the table fidgeting with the water bottle. "You know, he wasn't always like that."

_**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no no**_

"We had so much history together." I kept my gaze on my water bottle, I was afraid to meet his dark eyes, "we used to be so close, we had so many adventures together. I always assumed I would end up marrying the guy and living happily ever after. So much for my happy ending." I snorted, "Yamcha was always there when I needed someone," I took a short pause, why was I telling him this? It's not like he cared, nevertheless, I knew he wouldn't let me leave if I tried to. He'd block my way before I even got up from my chair, "he used to tell me we'd always be together. That he would never hurt me or allow anyone hurt me. Hearts change I suppose."

I heard a sigh from him, it sounded tired. There was no response from him at all; I half expected a smug remark. Finally, "so what are you going to do now?"

His question caught me off guard, my head bolted up as I looked at him. I was sure my confusion was visible on my face. "I'm not entirely sure," I said dryly, my mouth suddenly felt really dry so I took a sip of my water.

"You really are a weakling," he stated, "you cried your eyes out for a man who is hardly worth your time."

"You're trying to cheer me up aren't you?" I asked him curiously, a smug smile on my lips.

"Don't be ridiculous women, why would I waste my time with the lights of you?" he glared at me.

"Right," silence fell between us once more.

_**I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything…**_

It felt like forever but I'm sure only a few seconds had passed, "Vegeta…" The name barley left my mouth. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No."

"Oh," I wasn't at all surprised, "I still love him but I don't want to." I think I saw something flash in his eyes but before I could make it out it was gone. "I want to hate him but I find that I can't no matter how hard I try. I really am an idiot."

"Of course you are," he stated, "You were warned by your so called best friend if I recall correctly, that fool Kakorrot warned you of that weakling's unfaithfulness last time he came by and what did you do?" he raised an eyebrow at me, "scolded him and shouted like a banshee. If that clown could see it how is it you couldn't?" He was right, Goku had tried to warn her but she refused to believe it instead she got mad and kicked him out.

"Why? Why are you being so kind to me?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He responded defensively, "you're delusional."

"Bull," I stated flatly.

"I heard the whole argument," my heart began to flutter like a bird at t his, "he was right you know, I am a monster." He refused to meet my eyes as he said it and I realized I hadn't be breathing. "Why did you defend me?" now he was looking at me again, those pitch black eyes pierce directly into mine, demanding for an answer.

I blinked a couple of times and responded, a slight smile on my lips, "Because I don't think you are, not anymore." At this he rolled his eyes, he murmured something under his breath but I couldn't pick it up, "I know you've done bad things in the past, but that was in the past." I took a sip of my water and set it down, crossing my arms over my chest. "What's done is done and can't be undone. But we can change what is going to happen and as far as I'm concerned, you haven't done anything to endanger anyone's life."

"What makes you think I won't kill you all and destroy this planet once I defeat the androids?" He asked coldly, "I hold no attachment to this planet or its pathetic people."

"You won't." I could see that his anger was rising, the vain on his forehead looked like it was about to pop. "You're not that person anymore." He chuckled at my words, I blinked and he was gone from his seat, "Vegeta? Where-" a hand clutch my neck, the next thing I knew I was pinned to the wall. Darn these men with their super speed and power, his hold on my neck wasn't tight enough to hurt, only tight enough to make it slightly difficult to breath.

"Don't underestimate me; I will not hesitate to kill you." He applied more pressure, now it was starting to hurt but I refused to let get the upper hand. "Well? Nothing to say?"

"You… You wouldn't… kill me…" The jerk was making it difficult to breath, nevertheless I continued to stare at him with a smug smile, I know it was irritating him and just when my vision began to get blurry, I felt him let go. I coughed a couple of times and took a few deep breaths before I said anything. He made a move to leave but I quickly grabbed his arm and placed myself in front of him, "see, you've changed. You aren't like before if you were then you would of really killed me right there, you aren't a monster Vegeta."

"Why?"

"Hmm? Why what?" I asked confused.

"Why do you continue to pester me with your kindness, I don't need or want it. Why can't you mind your own damn business?" he wasn't looking at me, I couldn't see his eyes since they were covered in shadow.

"Because, you're a prince," I sighed. He turned his attention to me; I took a few steps back away from him, placing my hands on my hips. "You're royalty, you deserve the best this planet has to offer and if I can give it to you then I will try. I know it could probably never compare to what you could have had once you had become king on your planet but I want to make sure you're happy. Freeza took everything away from you, he made you into what he wanted you to be, you didn't have a choice but now you do. I might sound like a broken record but its true, let people in but especially let happiness in. You've suffered long enough there's no reason to continue like this." Vegeta just stared at me, I could tell he was taken aback by my answer, he must have noticed because he suddenly put on that cold hard and emotionless mask. "Vegeta?"

He simply stared at me then walked out the kitchen door, "you're better off without him." And with that he was gone into the hallway.

I made an attempt to go after him, "wait Vegeta!" But as I looked down the hall, there was no sign of him. With a heavy I turned off the kitchen lights and left the kitchen towards my room, a nice warm shower sounded good right now.

_**When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong**_

_**But they knew better  
Still you said forever and ever  
Who knew? Yeah, yeah.**_

A small sigh left my lips as I let the hot water caress my skin, it felt so good especially after all the tension that had build up today. As the water hit my skin I allowed myself to wonder, running a hand through my hair I began to think of Yamcha again and about Vegeta's last comment. I was better off without him; Yamcha would never change no matter how many times he said he would. Still I didn't like the idea of being alone, I don't need a man to support me or anything like that but I would like some companionship.

Well there was the Brightside of things, I was still young, I had plenty of money and would inherit a very successful company, I was as attractive as I was intelligent and… And what else? I closed my eyes and slid down so I could sit on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest.

"I'll find someone else, I just know it."

_**I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?**_

Walking out of the shower, I got into my silky pink pajamas. I grabbed my hair brush and walked out onto my own personal balcony, brushing my hair as I did so. Once outside, the fresh breeze hit my warm skin making me shiver a little, I could also hear the humming coming from the Gravity Machine.

I figured that's where he'd ran off, training is far too important to Vegeta, even more important than me. At that though, I felt a frown on my face, I didn't like the idea but I knew it was true. He only needed me to prepare his meals and upgrade his training gear. The only thing that man would ever want was to become the strongest and that meant becoming a Super Saiyan.

"You better not hurt yourself Vegeta!" I yelled out into the yard, he probably didn't hear me though. He might have sensitive hearing but I don't think even he could hear past the Gravity Machine's humming.

Another cold breeze brushed against my skin this time a little too cold for my taste, it was time for bed. Before heading back inside, I stood for a brief second looking up at the stars then heading off to bed, shutting the glass door behind me. A yawn came out of nowhere and I suddenly felt very tired and my eyes heavy, a smile crept upon lips, somehow I didn't think I'd have any trouble sleeping tonight.

I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over me, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. Once I was comfortable I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me, which didn't take long. I felt myself drift off to sleep, not a single thought to bother me.

_**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong and  
And that last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again**_

Little did she know that she had been heard by a certain someone outside, his super hearing barely got her final words. Shutting off the Gravity Machine, he stepped outside into the night and stood there for a couple of minutes. He felt her power level sink lower than normal indicating that she'd fallen asleep. That's when he floated up towards her balcony, landing quietly and carefully opening the glass door and stepping inside.

Her scent was all over the room, for closed his eyes and took in a deep breath allowing her scent to fill his lungs. He then made his way towards her bed where he found her curled up and hugging a pillow, silently wishing he could replace the pillow.

_**And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep**_

_**My darling, who knew?**_

'_I want you Bulma,'_ he thought to himself.

No one had ever showed him any kindness beside that pathetic clown and even he didn't show him the respect he deserved. This woman however was everything he could want, even if she was irritating and loud at times, she was still perfect in his eyes. Time was running out however, there was only a year and a half left before the androids would appear and he would meet his end or so claimed the boy from the future.

"I will have you before that," he whispered, low enough that she wouldn't hear and wake up. "You will be mine, only mine."

A smirk spread across his face, he was going to make sure she didn't make the same mistake again; no other male would stand in his way. No weakling on this planet was worthy enough, someone like her held a similar status to a princess. And no one, no one would steal his princess from him so long as he was the Prince of Saiyans.

_**My darling  
My darling, who knew?  
my darling I miss you  
My darling, who knew?  
Who knew?**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So whatcha think? Please Review, I will accept both negative and positive, I really need it. I must become a better writer! (pumps fists in the air as eyes burn with an intense fire of passion) Thank You for reading!_


End file.
